


Have No Mercy

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Look I'm actually acknowledging Civil War this time, Peter is a bit OOC in this, Snark, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: A month after the events of Homecoming, a new superhero shows up with the power to manipulate energy.At the same time, the members of Team Cap are trying to reconcile with Team Iron Man, and Peter and Wanda are left on the sidelines since one of their conditions is that the re-formed Avengers stop all association with Spider-Man, and the public demands that the Scarlet Witch not be allowed on missions anymore.When an unknown enemy manages to make the Avengers disappear, it's up to these three superheroes to figure out how to get along and save the world.





	Have No Mercy

She heard screams in the distance, followed immediately by a stereotypical evil villain laugh. She rolled her shoulders and breathed deeply. She had been training for this for over two years, she had believed she was ready, but now that she was faced with actually going out and saving people, she felt like she was going to explode with all of the energy building up inside of her.

"Alright now, keep it together, you got this, girl." She whispered to herself while shaking out her hands, dispersing the blue energy that had built up while she tried to calm herself. She took another deep breath, and then took some steps back before running off the roof she was standing on. 

~~~~~

Peter sighed. It had been a month since he'd put Liz's dad in prison, and even though she didn't know, he still felt horrible about it.

At least some things were finally going to go right, what with the Accords being pulled and the Avengers coming together to discuss working together as a team again. And with Peter being an actual member of the Avengers, he'd be able to sit in on the meeting, and maybe even offer some input. But realistically, he'd be happy with just sitting there basking in the combined awesomeness of them all. 

Peter had just begun to imagine it when his alarm went off, almost making him fall off the building he was perched on. Laughing, he shut off the alarm and set off towards Avengers Tower, where the meeting was going to be held. 

~~~~~~~

This meeting was decidedly the worst thing Wanda had ever agreed to do. She had to sit in a room full of people and pretend that everything was fine and she wasn't completely falling apart inside. Which was somehow easier than it sounded, since all she had to do was keep her mouth shut. Then again, she didn't exactly feel like talking much these days so really it all worked out in the end. 

She tuned back into the meeting just in time to hear Steve say "... one condition being that we cut off all ties with Spider-Man." 

Wanda immediately started rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to fight off the headache that was sure to come. There was no way any of this was going to go well.

Everyone started talking over each other, the only one not doing so seemed to be the one which the comment was about. Spider-Man seemed to just be sitting there in shock, though Wanda supposed that he could just be in deep thought. She wasn't really sure, considering he still had that ridiculous mask on and she didn't want to use her powers to read his mind. She decided to speak up. 

"But why do 'we' want to cut off all ties with Spider-Man?" she definitely did not use air quotes when she said we. Steve looked at her like she grew two heads in the time it took for her to say that sentence. 

"Because he's _fifteen_ Wanda! We can't possibly have a fifteen year old out with us, fighting aliens, especially when he has a family and a future ahead of him!" Wanda scoffed. _This_ was their defense? She'd heard more convincing things from the three year old that tried getting her mom to buy her candy the other day. 

"I'm seventeen. Am I suddenly more expendable because I'm two years older and don't have a family? Or is it because of the fact that I have powers that nobody else does? That's a pathetic excuse Rogers, especially considering that you were once a teen wanting to fight for what's right." Stark cringed when she was talking. Stark never cringed, not even when he had done something embarrassing and Pepper was yelling at him or Rhodey was teasing him. Something was wrong and she had a very strong feeling that she wasn't going to like it. 

"Actually, Wanda, um, the public also kind of has a condition for not protesting the Avengers forming again, and well, um, they kind of don't want you going on missions. Ever.

"And you know that we'd love to have you on the team with us, but they've threatened to not allow us to enter any country or do anything so-" Wanda held up a hand to stop his rambling. 

"I understand," she said, smiling gently, "I don't think I'd even want to go on any missions, at least not now, not while I'm so untrained." It was the truth, even though it killed her to say it. But, not going on missions meant she'd feel like she didn't belong, meant she'd be left behind, at best confined to listening on the comms while her friends went and risked everything to save the day, and at worst, well she didn't want to think about that. That train of thought lead her right back to the Raft, and she was already working to leave that behind her, she didn't need her traitor brain to remind her of that. 

Well, if her being benched was what the public wanted, then that's what they were going to get. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Peter had been so wrong, so, so so so so so wrong. He had thought that things were going to go right, and instead they had gone so wrong. At least Mr. Stark (and he was definitely Mr. Stark now. Peter had just started feeling ready enough to call him Tony, but now that they weren't going to be working together anymore, he felt like he had lost that privilege.) had let him keep the suit, saying that it was better than the "pajamas" that he would no doubt return to if he didn't have the suit. That reminded him of Homecoming night, and that was a big freaking pile of nope that he didn't want to add onto his already giant pile of everything going wrong. 

Did that even make sense? Peter didn't exactly care anymore, honestly. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was swing home, take a hot shower, and then go to sleep and hope this had all been a dream.

Unfortunately, his plans didn't go how he wanted them to due to an unforeseen circumstance. Namely, him crashing into someone a block away from home. Sixty feet above the pavement. Weird. 

~~~~~~~~

She was just heading home after a successful time apprehending the Villain of the Week (or as she liked calling them, Baby Baddies) when Spider-Man crashed into her. Freaking Spider-Man, the guy that had unknowingly helped her decide to become a vigilante and help people. 

"Woah, sorry! Didn't see you there! Y'know, what with the bad eyesight and everything!" And then he _laughed_. Freaking Spider-Man laughed at his dumb joke that most people wouldn't understand what a _dork_ she wanted twenty. 

He must've mistaken her silence and blank stare for confusion, because he started explaining. "Get it? Cause most spiders-"

"Have bad eyesight, yeah I know. Nice to meet you Spider-Man. I'm a big fan." She said, holding her hand out for a handshake. He shook her hand and his eyes went wide and holy cow how did he do that that suit must be so high tech she felt like a caveperson just standing next to him. 

"You're the first person who's known what I meant! Does the girl who knows stuff about spiders have a name?" She laughed and shook her head. 

"I do have a name, but sadly, that information is reserved for people who have seen my entire face, not just my eyes and mouth." She said with a smirk.

"Well darn! Looks like I'm just going to have to keep calling you Girl-Who-Knows-Stuff then!" She laughed at that. Spider-Man was a complete and total _dork_ , who knew. 

"Well, my friends have taken to calling me Liber when I'm dressed like this, so I guess you can call me that too, unless you've grown attached to Girl-Who-Knows-Stuff."

"Liber? Why Liber?" He sounded genuinely curious, and ok he was so adorable she was going to melt. 

"Well, Liber is Latin for book, and I am apparently always with a book, so it's kind of appropriate. Also, it's Romanian for free, and I'm fighting for freedom, y'know?" She didn't know when her hands had shoved themselves into her pockets, but it was honestly kind of embarrassing to have said all that to an almost complete stranger. Oh well, the words were out there, and there was no way to take them back now.

"Well then Liber, it was nice to meet you! Sadly now, I gotta go, supper won't wait forever!" She laughed and shook her head, waving goodbye to Spider-Man. Her life had definitely taken a turn for the weird. 

~~~~~~~ 

Spider-Man swung into his window quietly, trying not to make any noise so he wouldn't draw attention from his neighbors. He already had enough problems in his life without worrying about that.

He plopped down on his bed with a huff, taking off his mask and pressing the release on his suit. He wondered who that Liber girl was, and why she was going in the same direction as his apartment building. Did she also live in it? 

Nah, Peter decided. That would be too crazy of a coincidence, and besides, maybe she was just doing one more sweep before heading to her house. 

With a sigh, he got up and changed into sweatpants and an undershirt, before going to talk to Aunt May and tell her about his crazy day.

~~~~~~~

Two apartments over, one Adelina Nohemi De La Rosa quietly slipped in through her window, going to her closet and changing into pajamas before making her way to the kitchen on socked feet. 

She smiled at her two sisters, Ceri and Delma before grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and joining them at the table. 

"So Ade," started Ceri, "how'd your first day as Liber go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually wrote a chapter that is longer than 1,000 words. I think I should try this multiple POVs thing more often lol. 
> 
> So, in this 'verse, CW happened, but luckily people realized how idiotic the Accords were and put pressure on the government to put them on hold until they could work out a compromise that everybody could be happy with. And also, Peter said yes when asked to be on the Avengers. He did it responsibly, with conditions and everything, but he still said yes. So this is technically still not canon compliant. I just don't think I can write the Accords being in effect yet. Maybe one day.
> 
> Wanda's 17 in this fic because of reasons that I can't say or else I'll spoil my plan.
> 
> The title of this fic came from misheard song lyrics. The title of this chapter came from what usually comes next in video edits that use the song (I'm not sure which song unfortunately) and is also part pun because this story has also just begun. I love puns. 
> 
> Speaking of songs, Gibberish by MAX ft. Hoodie Allen inspired the majority of this chapter, so if you like listening to songs that inspired other works, go ahead and give that one a listen!
> 
> So I wasn't exactly planning to have the exchange between Adelina and Peter to be so flirty, but that's how they wanted to go, and now I'm kind of stuck between wanting them to be together and wanting them to just be super flirty bffs. I'm kind of stuck because I'm planning on bringing Michelle into this, and I don't know if I want to have her be with Peter, be just friends, or have her be with someone else (can't say who bc spoilers :/). Thoughts?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! Any comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
